This disclosure relates in general to satellite communication systems and, but not by way of limitation, to satellite communication utilizing wireless link enhancements.
Bi-directional satellite data delivery systems are becoming increasingly popular. Assuring signal communication is difficult in satellite systems, especially for mobile applications, that have size and power constraints. More powerful satellites that could increase link margin with a more powerful signal are costly to deploy and maintain.
Conventional satellite systems operate in single input/single output (SISO) mode and focus on direct links between the satellite and subscriber terminal. Diversity has been used to increase link availability. The same signal maybe sent through two physically distinct paths such that the subscriber terminal can choose the strongest signal or even combine the two signals.
Satellite systems suffer from obstructions and fading in certain circumstances. A line-of-sight to the satellite is generally preferable for a communication link. In cities and forests, buildings, trees and other obstructions can interfere with the data stream. Some satellite radio providers have used terrestrial repeaters that rebroadcast the same signal using a different frequency. When the satellite radio signal is obstructed, the same content can alternatively be received using the terrestrial repeater.